If I Had a Choice
by TwincestIsBAD
Summary: George and Angelina Weasley married shortly after the final battle had ended.Not long after they married, Angelina discovered she was pregnant. With twins, naturally. What if George is afraid of where his son is sorted?
1. I'm Late

George and Angelina Weasley married shortly after the final battle had ended. The Wizarding World was now at peace, and families were able to settle down. Not long after they married, Angelina discovered she was pregnant. With twins, naturally. Only it was a boy and a girl. What happens when they leave for Hogwarts? What if their houses are completely opposite? What if George is afraid of where his son is sorted?

Voldemort, was dead. The Death Eaters, disappeared, hopefully never to return. The Wizarding world seemed at peace, but yet again. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley married a few years after the war. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter married soon after them. To much surprise, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson were married just before Hermione and Ronald tied the knot. It may seem odd, but if you really knew George or Angelina you knew how perfect they truly were for each other. Although, Angelina had a small thing with Fred in the past. It meant nothing now.

Fred was dead, and even before then Angelina knew she loved George. George had discussed with Fred many times, his love for Angelina. Fred, of course, promised it wouldn't come between the two of them. Now, that Fred had passed, it seemed Angelina and George needed each other more then ever.

One year after their marriage, Angelina Johnson noticed something. When she noticed things' such as this, something so serious. It frightened her. Angelina walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach. A black tank top hugged her fit body, and a pair of white short-shorts defined her bum and tight legs. It was clear how beautiful she was, but this scared her. Both hands slid to her stomach, and she had lifted her shirt slightly attempting to examine her stomach. Was she gaining weight? Angelina walked towards the lounge area, where George sat watching the telly. A muggle invention that was a gift from her fathers' distant side. Angelina walked in further, and said with a shaky voice "George... I'm late..." It seemed the whole room was silent, as the clicking of the remote stopped. No one moved, and silence struck hard. All that was currently heard was a cooking show, trying to make vegetable pizza. Angelina had wide eyes, and waited as finally George snapped back into reality. His face, was utterly confused.

"Y-you're w-what?" George's voice cracked, as he stuttered repeatedly. Angelina stared at him, and it seemed things' moved faster then possible. George was suddenly up, and by her side. His hand resting against her bare stomach. "Angelina, you don't think y-you're..." George looked down into her eyes. Angelina's eyes seemed to water slightly, and George's eyes were both filled with happiness and fear. Afraid to be a father, yet over joyed to be starting a family with the love of his life. George's hands' were warm, and it made Angelina's stomach tingle.

"I-I don't know, George. I'm a week late, and we've been making love for a while now... It's possible that-"

"Angelina, are you sure? Are you absolutely positibe that you're late?" George cut her off, and looked at her even more seriously. If she was positive, then they needed to get in touch with his mother. Molly always knew what to do.

"Yes, George. I'm, positive..." Angelina was unsure whether he was happy or not.

"I'll be right back, why don't you just lie down on the couch. I will return as quickly as possible!" Angelina only nodded, as George led her to the couch. Grabbing a pillow and fluffing it for her. Then, he removed a large quilt, for warmth, and waited for her to lie down.

"Where are you going?" Angelina partially knew the answer, but still it was good to ask.

"To mum, she'll know for sure. Mum always knows. She'll probably come back with me. As well as father, so just try and rest. I'll return shortly. I promise!" George softly laid the cover over Angelina as she had finally laid down. He smiled at her, and bent down casually. "I love you Angie..." His lips touched her slightly chilled forehead, and then he disapparated to The Burrows. Angelina lay quiet, and awaiting for what would happen. Hopefully, Molly did know what to do. Of course she would though, she was going to be a wonderful grandmother. Molly was a great mother, and being a grandmother was perfect for her. She always knew what to do, no matter what. Plus, she always had what someone needed. Whether it was toilet paper, or medication. Angelina smiled, and replied to him even though he had disapparted.

"I love you too George..." Her hand still lay on her stomach, for she was awestruck. Might she be on the path of becoming a mother? Angelina wasn't completely sure, but she was a week late. That had never happened in her whole years' of her life, after hitting puberty. This, had to be the cause...


	2. Frederick Gideon Weasley II

*** Eight months later ***

Actually, it was eight months, two weeks, and two days after Angelina had discovered she was late. To fill in some of the blanks, I'll give a brief run through of things. Angelina went to St. Mungo's to have a check up, they announced her pregnancy in front of herself and George, her husband. Naturally, they did not yet know the sex of the baby, and frankly didn't want to know until it was possible in muggle time. After about 5 months of pregnancy, George talked Angelina into going to St. Mungo's to figure out the sex of the child they would seen be having. Well it turns out she is going to have twins. Coincidence, actually it was very large of a change for her to have twins since it ran in his side of the gene-pool. Angelina discovered she would be having one boy and one girl. First time in the Weasley history to have twins that were fraternal instead of identical. Anyways, they went on through their lives doing the same as usual. Angelina had to use her wand to clean things, and George had to stay at home more to take care of Angelina. Molly helped a lot, and actually stayed at the Johnson Residence most of the time since her kids had all married. Arthur even stayed most of the time.

Now though, it was March 31st and Angelina had been pregnant for eight months, two weeks, and two days. Her back ached, her breasts were killing her. Everything was just terrible, and she really just wanted these babies out of her. George, Arthur, Molly, and Angelina were all in the living room discussing the baby names when contractions started happening.

"Ouch..." Angelina put her hands on her stomach, and bent her head in pain. A look of complete discomfort and excruciating pain circulated her body language, and facial expression.

"Ang, are you alright?" George turned to her, almost instantly. His face was clearly curious, and worried at the same time.

"Is everything alright dear? Is it a contraction?" Molly asked sweetly, and didn't seem to worried. After birthing as many children, including two very handsome twin boys, she knew the signs of labor.

"Yeah, just a really bad contraction..." Angelina's gripe on the table softened, as she looked up at them. For only a few moments' though, was all she was rested. Suddenly, another sharped contraction hit her. "Curse it!" She said, grinding her teeth and holding her stomach. Her right hand on the table, griping hard.

"Angelina, are you sure you're alright?" George knew something was wrong. Angelina hadn't had this close of contractions' in awhile.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk dear? Come on now." Molly said softly, and stood up. Angelina slowly felt the pain weaken, and looked up to nod.

"Yeah, maybe it's just false labor pains." Angelina carefully started to try and stand. George quickly rushed to her side, and help pull the chair back. Then he gripped her arm through his tightly. Making sure her hand was in his. "Now don't start whining if I cut off circulation to your fingers." Angelina joked, but George just gave a weak smile. Molly was on the other side, to help.

After about ten minutes of walking, it seemed alright. Just as they were about to sit back down, another contraction hit. Angelina squeezed George's hand and his facial expression was pained. "Bloody 'ell woman, got a grip on you!" George said, but shut up realizing she wasn't wanting a joke at the moment. Angelina squeezed still, and ground her teeth together again.

"Arthur, check the clock!" Molly shouted at her husband. Arthur stood from the comfortable couch, and walked around the corner until the clock was in view.

"It's 3:02 P.M. Why?" Arthur asked, but Molly didn't answer. Just then, only two minutes later another contraction hit. Angelina cringed again. George didn't joke this time. Molly cut-off thoughts' of everything.

"Arthur, what time is it now!" Molly shouted, and Arthur glanced around the corner again.

"It's only been two minutes Molly. Why do you keep asking the- Ohhhhh..." Arthur remembered his wife asking similar questions' those many years ago.

"What? What is it?" George asked, curious since everyone seemed to know but him.

"Angelina's contractions' haven't quit, and their only two minutes apart." Molly said calmly to George. Angelina didn't respond to that, instead she replied with a demand.

"Take me St. Mungo's..." No one declined. Actually, they all packed into the Weasleys' flying car and took off. Angelina's bag was already packed, but of course it wouldn't take that long for things to go underway. George had clothes in there as well, since he wouldn't be leaving her side any time soon.

Once they had arrived they took her in almost immediatly after arriving. "Yes Mrs. Angelina Weasley. We received a call from a Mr. George Weasley previously, and your room is ready!" The young nurse said, and everyone piled in after the two young soon-to-be parents. The room was cozy. A fireplace, comfortable beds. One for Angelina, and one for guests' Angelina guessed. The nurse took down her information and now they just waited for the doctor.

It seemed to take hours, but finally the doctor came in to tell her what she already knew. "Yeah, you're going into labor. You're dilated to a five. Within the next 24 hours we need to make sure you've had both of the babies. I'll return shortly!" He left with a smile, but Angelina wasn't smiling.

"Just get these two out of me!" Is all she could say as they waited. George was laughing gently to himself, and dared not to show Angelina his humor. Molly was holding her hand and softly talking with her to keep her calm. It seemed to work, because time passed and finally Angelina was being prepped for birth. George agreed to stay in the room, and Angelina had no objections'. It was hell as they started things. George was disgusted only moments' into things as he watched things' playing out. the sac being popped, the blood leaving, and the clip so she wouldn't rip from the birth. Thankfully, both babies were face down and head first. The first to come out was the little girl.

"Push one more time and we'll have the little girl out!" The doctor said, and finally the little girl was pulled free. A loud, high pitch, screaming fit happening. Happiness overjoying George as he saw his first child born, and looking healthy. George waited to hold her, as they partially cleaned her and wrapped her in a towel. George grasped the baby in his arms, and rocked her.

"Angelina, she's beautiful. She looks exactly like you!" George smiled widely, and started into her almond eyes. "Roxanne Molly Weasley. That definitely fits you..." He snickered softly. The funnier part of things' was the date. "You know, you and your brother are born on mine and my brother's birthday? That's right, April fools day, Fred and I were born into this world." George spoke to his daughter softly, but the nurse came along and slowly took Roxanne away. He was saddened, but now it was time for the second child. The boy of the two. While Roxanne was a darker colored child, being mainly Ebony colored like Angelina, with dark blackish-brown hair. It was a surprise as to what came out next.

George had to rub his eyes from what appeared. "Bloody 'ell. Angelina..." George watched, as they kept asking her to push a few more times. Then out came the little boy. His skin, resembling his father exactly. A brilliant milky white color. And bright orange-red. George couldn't believe his eyes. Still, they had not decided on a name. Many times they discussed naming him after Fred. Part of George couldn't, no one could replace his brother. Fred was Fred, and naming anyone after him was stupid and down right wrong.

In the moment they had cleaned the tiny baby off, and the moment he rested in George's arms it was obvious. George stared into the tiny babies eyes. While Roxanne had came out screaming, this baby cried for only a few moments. After her lay in his father's arms, the crying stopped instantly. "Angelina..." George said partially choking. Tears built up in his eyes, as he watched the baby stare at him. Brown eyes, identical to his father's, staring back. "Oh Angie... This, this is Fred..." Angelina was listening and heard, but was still trying to breathe properly. George continued watching the little boy. George for once felt complete again. This little baby came into the world, and while George had lost his twin he felt as if Fred had been reincarnated. The orange hair, the pale skin, the brown eyes, and even the same day. George couldn't believe it, it was almost as if he had his brother again. "Oh my god... Angelina, this is Fred. His name is Fred. We must name him Fred, there is no other name that could possibly describe him. He's perfect, he's beautiful, he's-he's..." Then George broke down right there in the delivery room. Tears burst from his eyes, and the baby giggled softly. George just breathed through his tears, and being sure never to take his eyes off of this little child.

"I will never let anything happen to you, never again... Alright Freddie?" George said to him, and Fred the second just giggled in response. This was a definite yes to his father.


	3. Fred's First Sign

Time seemed to fly as it always did with a parent to their child. Before George and Angelina could even blink it seemed their little babies had grown up. It was age nine that both of the twins started showing signs of magic. A lovely summer day around the middle of March, Angelina was doing simple housework, waving her wand to clean things and tidy up the house. George was away still working away on the shop. It was nearly the ten year anniversary of WWW, and George was on edge about it.

Nearly eight years had passed sense the death of his brother, Frederick Gideon Weasley, and now that the shop was about to have a ten year anniversary it was starting to get difficult again. Angelina was trying her hardest to keep George happy, and tried every way possible to remind him that Fred wasn't really gone at all. Actually, that was pretty correct. They had a portrait in their house, of the whole Weasley family, including Fred. Plus a memory portrait of just Fred, and naturally they were moving portraits. Still, part of George was empty inside and needed something to help him move forward.

Today was his lucky day! After a long, rough day at work George was ready to settle down. He was tired, his feet were killing him, and he wanted to just sit. When he arrived home, he did exactly that. Angelina wasn't one to yell at him, she knew he was stressed. George sat on the couch with his two little children running around and playing with their little toys. A smile spread across his face when he saw his little boy rushing towards him once he realized his father was sitting on the couch. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" George laughed and caught the little boy as he jumped onto the couch, and into his father's arms.

"Hey there little bugger, drive your mother mad yet?" George said gently to his son. Fred laughed with his youthful voice. Then with brown eyes, they both connected. The pain struck him again. George seen so much of Fred inside of his son. Even after naming him Fred, he felt a hint of guilt. It was weird though, Fred II really did act just as Fred had when he was living. The resemblence in face, personality, reactions, and eveything was right on spot. George looked at his son and was fighting the pain and tears that were trying to resurface. Fred looked at his father with confusion.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Of course it wasn't completely clear considering he was only nine and he was just now getting good with speaking full sentences and saying all the words completely correct. George knew what was said though, and he knew that if Fred were still alive he would probably joke with him about being such a softy. George smiled at the thought, and pushed his pain away. It was at that moment he noticed something. Something that made him proud and utterly complete again. George spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It looked to be a rag or something. "Daddy, don't cry..." Fred sounded upset, and George noticed the rag came directly to him. He snatched it from the air and smiled at his son.

"Did you do that, Freddie?" George asked his son softly. Fred looked down. "You're not in trouble, not at all. Angelina!" Fred looked wide eye and feared. George smiled, and after a few seconds Angelina turned the corner into the lounge area.

"Something wrong?" Angelina walked over, and George kissed her cheek gently as he stood up. Fred rested against his father, with his back against him. George smiled widely, and felt the happiness starting to burst.

"Our little bugger just showed his first sign of magic!" At that moment Angelina's face went from concerned to overly excited.

"Brilliant! What did he do?" Angelina felt the excitement, and she looked at Fred. Fred seemed slightly confused, but understood at the same time.

"Freddie saw I was a little upset, and he levitated this rag over to us! See!" George lifted it up and smiled. Angelina took the rag and grasped it as if it was a prize.

"Freddie, I'm so proud of you!" Fred seemed relieved now, and smiled.

"Thanks mummy!" Fred had a sly look on his face. That look was the look of Frederick Gideon Weasley I, and in that moment anyone who could have seen Fred II would have swore it was George's deceased brother, in the flesh.

"Now were is my little lady at, I'm sure she'll be showing signs soon enough as well!" George said gently, and stepped away from Fred and Angelina to take a look around. Roxanne would most likely being showing signs within the next day or so. Angelina stepped forward.

"I sent her to go get washed up for dinner, Fred's already done so. You should once she returns!" George nodded as his lovely wife spoke.

"Of course!" Then with a glittering smile, he looked at his son who returned the same exact grin. It was like having Fred here all over again, George couldn't stress that thought enough. Fred really was still here, in the flesh.


End file.
